How Did We End Up Here?
by New Hampshire Badger
Summary: Quinn and Mike take a study break. Based on a prompt from the Glee Kink Meme.


**How Did We End Up Here?**

_**Based on a Prompt from the Glee Kink Meme. **_

Quinn Fabray was not entirely sure how she ended up in her current position. Somehow studying for her history final with Mike Chang had resulted in her on her back writhing in pleasure with his head between her legs. For a guy who couldn't sing and barely talked, Mike Chang's tongue was surprisingly skilled. She could feel as he ran his tongue along the outside of her folds and inside of her hitting places within her that she had never before been aware of.

No one had ever done this to Quinn before. Finn with his stupid mailman would have creamed his boxers at the mere sight of her pussy. Puck was self-centered and stuck his cock in her without giving her appropriate warning. She wasn't with Sam long enough for him to get below the belt.

She had finally started to feel normal again after being pregnant last year. She thought of the great contrast between this year and the last. The pain, discomfort, and shame had been replaced by overwhelming pleasure. And it was all thanks to the unlikely source that was Mike Chang.

As he continued his oral assault on her pleasure core he made wonderful use of his hands. As he pinched and rubbed her clit with his left hand, his right was caressing her stomach. It had taken a lot of effort on her part to return her body to something she could be proud of, and right now as his fingers dance across her belly, she thought that maybe it was his nonverbal way of telling her that she was beautiful no matter what had happened before.

She could feel the pleasure begin to build inside her. The room around her was beginning to feel hot. Sweat drops were forming on her brow. She could barely keep her eyes open. Each breath became labored. Her hands became jittery: alternating between clutching the bedspread and running them through his jet-black hair. Then all at once it came as a wave that crashed upon her. It was an orgasm better than she could ever dream of, and she moaned out his name.

After lapping up the last of her wetness, he kissed a path down her thighs. Then as if to see that she was okay, he tickled the bottoms of her bare feet, and it elicited a small giggle from the blonde.

She sat up slightly and met his eyes for the first time since this ordeal began. They looked at each other not with lustful expediency, but with a kind and caring patience. She bit her lip and winked at him. The normally stoic Mike broke out into a bright smile.

Quinn leaned forward and grabbing the collar of his jacket, she pulled him into and kiss. On his lips she tasted what she assumed were the remnants of her own pleasure. She was embarrassed at first, but also incredibly aroused by the interesting sensation. She pushed Mike down onto the mattress and straddled his waist.

They kissed for a while more before Quinn spoke up. "Do you have protection?" she asked him.

"No." He answered honestly, the disappointed clear in his voice. "I didn't think that this was going to happen."

"I'm not planning on having anymore babies in high school, no matter how cute and biracial they may be." She sat up off his lap. He was about the get up from the bed, but she placed a hand on his chest stopping him. She clutched the belt of his pants in her hands and then got down on her knees in front of him. She could see the confusion on his face, so she said, "We may not be having sex, but it would be incredibly rude of me to not return the favor."

She undid the belt and fastens on his pants and began to slowly lower the zipper. When doing this, her fingers briefly grazed his erection. She was teasing him and he liked it. Now pants-less, the hairs on Mike's legs began to stand up, and he didn't know whether or not it was because of them being exposed to the air, or the anticipation of having Quinn kneeling in front of him.

With both hands she tugged at the sides of his boxers pulling them all the way down and tossing them across the room. Quinn smiled when she saw that Mike's hardened cock had popped out to greet her.

Quinn spread his legs further apart and readjusting her position to get closer to him. She pursed her lips and lightly kissed the tip of his penis. Mike held as breath as he watched what happened next.

With an indescribable beauty Quinn open her lips and began to take in his shaft little by little. He could feel her tongue tickle on his member as she began to bob up and down on him. She sucked and rubbed him in all the best was imaginable.

As she began to pick up the pace of her movements, Mike's concentration began to break. The world around him might as well have ceased to exist. All he could feel was his heart pounding in his chest and Quinn's lips on his dick. The normal quiet Mike suddenly became very talkative, chanting Quinn's name and adding other words of encouragement.

Mike felt his cock begin to quiver as he came without warning. Quinn was surprised at first, but she took it in stride, taking all he had to give her. She swallowed his load and then removed her mouth from around his cock. And just like she did at the beginning, she place a light kiss on the head it to bookend the act.

As he redresses himself, she collected their notebooks and textbooks that had also been cast aside. "So Mike, I believe you were about to tell me about the Teapot-Dome Scandal?"

**The End**


End file.
